secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Imperialis: Terra Organizational Structure
Terra Organizational Structure The purpose of this notecard is to explain and outline the flow of delegation and the varying levels of authority within the Terra legion. Imperator: Functional command and direct delegation of general oversight is provided by the Office of the Imperator. As any division within the Ordo Imperialis, the Imperator and His agents are involved within the "larger picture" of Terra. Primarily, functional design, quality assurance, and battle deployments will be handled at this level of authority. Legates: As the head of the Terra legion, the Legates (O-3) is responsible for the overall functionality and day to day operational control of the organization. The Legates works as the separation between the Office of the Imperator and the governing staff of Terra, coordinating the efforts of the Centurion Council while addressing concerns that the Imperator may have. The Legates has the authority to create internal Terra related regulations and standards, especially in the development of training practices. Staff: As the personal adjutants/assistants to the Legates, the Adiutor staff encompasses the administrative backbone of Terra. Although attached specifically to the service of the Legates, it is important to note the Adiutors are not afforded an abnormal ranking status-- for example, an E-1 Adiutor is still subjected to the authority of a non-Adiutor in Terra. Primary concerns of the Adiutor staff, aside from carrying out the various tasks as assigned by the Legates, include, but are not limited to: operating Terra based academies, maintaining training standards, overseeing the admittance of new participants within Terra, and assisting in the assignment of personnel to the respective Cohors. It should be noted that, although a participant in the Adiutor staff, it is quite possible to maintain another position within Terra. Liason: The individual(s) assigned to specifically maintaining the internal security of Terra legion are placed within the operational hierarchy under the Office of the Legates, providing cooperation and joint efforts in assuring the integrity of subordinates with the full authority and power of the respective officer. Governing Council: Members of this tier make up the Centurion (O-2) denoted status members of Terra. They, at large, operate as a fluid central command authority that jointly oversees the three Cohors. A specific centurion may be assigned to a single Cohors; however, in the absence or laxity of the command centurion responsible for the respective Cohors, the remaining participants of the council assume functional control without constraint or issue. The Centurion Council is responsible for the vast majority of the day to day command and control of the Terra legion. Along with their presiding officer, the Legates, the council members are capable of determining internal standards and regulations. (A,B,C): Beneath the Centurion Council resides three individual "Cohors," or, regiments. These tiers of authority serve as the primary denotations within Terra-- each respective cohors is capable of participating with one another without constraint; they are, however, in place in order to provide a chain of command with defined tiers of authority. At the cohors level of authority, a specific Optio is denoted as the operational commander of the unit. This Optio is responsible for the organizations beneath them, while receiving orders and delegating needs up to the Centurion Council when necessary. Each cohors will be provided a base "pack" of gear that is universal to all of the others-- however, "special" additions will be made available in the basic packs, determined by which cohors an individual is assigned to. Century: Each Cohors is divided into two "Centuries;" the first century, "Century 1," is the primary denotation for most members of a respective Cohors. The second Century, "Century 2," is reserved for those individuals who are members of the Cohors respective "elite squad." At the Century level, members of the Ordo Veteranus (warrant officers) are likely to be assigned to maintain the designated command role of the century. It is possible, however, that a senior member of the Principales (NCOs) may claim the command position-- especially in the case of the "Century 2" denotation. Membership within the "Century 2" tier of any given Cohors is limited: standards vary dependant upon the size of Terra. At the time of this note being authored, "Century 2" may not exceed eleven members (10, plus commander). Octet: The smallest organization denotation within Terra. "Century 1" is divided into two octets, otherwise known as "squad" sized groupings. An octet is headed up by a senior member of the Terra Principales (NCOs), who oversees the day to day well being of any given member of his or her specific octet. * Every individual who is specifically attached to a cohors will have membership within a century and an octet-- unless the individual is a member of a cohors's "Century 2." For example: Milites Bob Dole is a member of Cohors A, Century 1, Octet 2. His denotation would be: A. I. II. But, if Milites John Doe was a member of Cohors C, Century 2 his denotation would be: C. II. The purpose of a chain of command is not to add complication, nor divide up the organization into potentially inactive lines. This hierarchy provides every member--from an E-1 to an O-3--someone to bring his or her concerns to, without feeling "lost" in the hubbub of the greater organization. An individual will now be able to speak directly to their octet commander--someone responsible for, say, fifteen men, rather than immediately an officer who oversees a much larger section of Terra. Furthermore, let's say that octet commander is unable to address the concern; they, in turn, can simply go up to their century commander and address it-- etc, etc. Category:Ordo ImperialisCategory:MilitaryCategory:Military Groups